The Tony d la Ghetto Show
by Tony de la Ghetto
Summary: This is a talk show where I interview a single character per chapter.  There are some spoilers.


Disclaimer: I don NOT own Naruto.

(Applause)

Alright and Welcome to the Tony De La Ghetto Show. Today our show is brought to you by Kisame flavored tuna. It's sharkalicous! Alright so our guest today was the leader of the Uchiha, he enjoys long walks on the beach and using his Mangekyo Sharingan, he also helped kill his entire clan; you know him, you love him, welcome Madara Uchiha!

(applause)

Madara: Thank you for having me on your show today.

Me: No problem. So let me ask you, how is plotting the destruction of Konoha going?

Madara: Well we are in our final stages now. Sasuke has been a big help and I don't think I could have done this without him. This has been a real bonding experience for the two of us.

Me: Do you know what will become of Sasuke yet?

Madara: No, I haven't really decided if I am going to turn him over to Kabuto or not yet.

(Chuckles from the audience)

Me: That's good to hear you two are getting along!

Madara: Tobi is a good boy!

Me: What?

Madara: What?

Me: Annnnyyyywaysss….. so tell me, why are you trying to destroy Konoha?

Madara: Well haven't you been reading the manga?

(Laughs from the audience)

Me: Yes, yes I have. I just have one question. You say you are getting revenge on the Senju clan, but what living member do you actually plan on getting revenge on?

Madara: ….

Me: Because I mean really, there are no real surviving members of the Senju clan. There is Tsunade I guess, but she is kind of removed from the senju bloodline. There is Naruto (the Uzamaki clan is distantly related to the senju clan) as well I guess, but that's like saying you are going to have the Hyuga's help you because you are related ( rumor has it the Byakugan is a mutation of Sharingan).

Madara: You really think they would help?

Me: No!

Madara: Then why did you suggest that to me?

Me: I didn't!

Madara: You know I could turn you into the police for aiding in the plot to destroy the village.

Me: You killed the police.

Madara: Well then the Hokage.

Me: You mean the one you are trying to kill?

Madara: Tobi is a good boy!

Me: What?

Madara: What?

Me: Moving along. So how does it feel to be the most hated person alive?

Madara: I am not!

ME: Alright, can we get the results from the poll we took as to who was the most hated ninja in the ninja world. At number five…. Zabuza. At number four…. Konan. At number three…. Sasuke Uchiha…. At number two… Sakura…. And the most hated ninja is…. MADARA UCHIHA!

Madara: That doesn't prove anything.

Me: Yes it does, it proves that you are the most hated ninja in the ninja world.

Madara: I don't have to take this, I had a mud bath at 3I had to move for this.

Me: Okay. Final question. How does it feel knowing that you are the reason the Uchiha where destroyed, because the paranoia that you put in the clan and the resentment the village felt towards the Uchiha was all because of you? You made your clan feel that the village was belittling you by making you the police force. You over-looked the fact the it was the Senju who then had to be on the front lines of the ninja wars, getting them all killed, so at the point when you killed your clan there was dozens and dozens of Uchiha's and not really any Senju's. The village resented the Uchiha clan, mostly, because you were their leader. They knew you wanted to be hokage and that you would try to over-throw the regime, which you did and are trying to do. The resentment the village felt towards the Uchiha where grounded in reasonable suspicion. So even though the hokage made you the police force to keep an eye on you, it was actually the smart move and the right move. So this supposed discrimination you speak of towards your clan was nothing like what you made it out to be as there where really no Senju clan members discriminating the giant Uchiha clan. You where the reason, that in the end, the Senju where victorious because as far as the clan warfare went you killed all the Uchiha. So when it comes to being the leader of a clan….YOU created the reason that YOU used to kill your clan, which makes you basically the worst clan leader since…. Youself!

Madara: I'm sorry but was there a question in there?

Me: Yes, how does that make you feel?

Madara: It makes me feel sad on the inside. I knew Sauske liked tomatoes, but I just couldn't let him have any. Itachi worked his whole life to give Sasuke the tomato he always wanted, but I just kept getting in the way. I feel so bad. I just wanted to be a good boy.

Me: Wow, I feel like we have created more questions then answers here. Join us next time when we have Kisame on the show. And remember, please purchase Kisame flavored tuna. It's sharkalicous!

(applause)

* * *

AN: please review, I don't have very many stories out and I would really like some feedback on this so I know if people like this.


End file.
